<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Typos by seothan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468253">Typos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothan/pseuds/seothan'>seothan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Lee Jeno Being Dumb, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, This Is STUPID, its suppposed to be funny, no he's a snitch actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothan/pseuds/seothan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cute guy buying a coffee almost everyday and what else can Jeno do to get noticed by him than messing up his name everytime?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Typos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first work here but i've been posting on wattpad previous two yrs or so but it just sucks so i'm here and i hope y'all will like it, i started writing this like a month ago and finally decided to finish it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno was as usual working at the local coffee shop. He was standing right at the cash register and doing and saying the same things over and over again.<br/>
The kind hello, typing customer’s order in computer and then writing their name on the cup with sharpie. </p><p>His every shift was these same things and he was slowly getting bored of it but the money he was earning from this job were too much. He just couldn’t leave it because it’s stereotypical. Every job is like that. He shouldn’t be complaining. At least there were really pretty customers sometimes so he could stare at them for a little bit.</p><p>Until that one day came into this café a certain man. Jeno was so amazed by his looks. He was speechless and couldn’t understand how can be someone so charming. His looks were unreal.</p><p>"quad long shot grande in a venti cup, two pumps of vanilla substitute, please."</p><p>And his voice was just as beautiful as his face. Thank god he wasn’t here for pinky lemonades but a coffee. Jeno loved coffee more than any other food or drink, one of the reasons he chose this shop instead of any other fast food where he would have to be in an oily surrounding. This was more friendly for him and also the scent of coffee beans everywhere was just so calming.</p><p>"your name?"</p><p>Jeno smiled  at the boy but he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>"renjun"</p><p>He looked at him once again and then turned his sight to the cup where he wrote ‚rengun‘, hoping that he will think about him for a little bit longer at least. </p><p>That’s how it basically started. He just wanted his attention and luckily he got it even though it wasn’t fully positive but mainly renjun being hella mad at the coffee worker.<br/>
How could be someone so stupid to write his name wrong everytime? It wasn’t humanly posibble but this cashier seemed to be either illiterate or dysgraphic. He wouldn’t blame him if his name was somehow difficult to write or pronounce but this?</p><p>Renjoon. Denjun. Rinjun. Lenjun. Rengin. Rengoon. Dengin. </p><p>Sometimes he wrote it so bad that the other boy couldn’t even read it. But everytime he drew there a little heart under the ugly typo. Sometimes he even added an adorable face. Renjun could only smile at the drawings he got everytime.</p><p>It was getting so creative and really bizarre that he was fully sure that he must be doing it on purpose.</p><p>More interesting was the fact that jeno remembered his order despite it being quite long and also all the other people that were telling him their orders everyday.<br/>
But finally one day renjun finally decided to speak to him. </p><p>It wasn’t while ordering his usual coffee but after his shift since renjun somehow find out when his work’s over. </p><p>At 20:30 was the time when he finally left the coffee shop and immediately noticed renjun standing and leaning on the lamp while his arms were crossed on his chest, looking down on his feet. Well, not his feet but shoes that were in effect very stylish.</p><p>Jeno didn’t know whether he’s waiting for him or just casually standing there. He stopped walking when he noticed him and just stared at his figure. He looked endearing although he couldn’t see his face at all. His proportions were no joke and the fashion sense of his? Excellent. </p><p>His head was currently empty and he wasn’t sure whether he should walk towards him or just walk away so he wouldn’t notice. Luckily he remembered that the origin of this situation is him and his smart typos. But what if he’s just waiting for his date or someone else? </p><p>At the end he haven’t decided on anything but the other boy raised his head and looked around, noticing jeno being really close and finally outside the café. He walked towards him and slightly touched his shoulder. Jeno panicked. </p><p>"you’re finally here. Good." He seemed quite pissed off which scared jeno even more but what else he could expect when he plays with random stranger that happens to be his ideal type and the most attractive person he’s ever met.</p><p>"ahah, hi renjun."</p><p>"interesting how you’re pronouncing my name right but never manage to write it right as well? Are you fucking dumb or what? You were making me really mad at the beginning of this,“ quiet sigh left his mouth and he continued with his dialogue. „but now i’m just surprised and don’t understand? What’s going on in your head. The drawings were adorable though."</p><p>Jeno wide opened his eyes, knowing that he would talk about this but his crush became stronger after he thanked him and said something that wasn’t his order but at the same time was scared of him and what he could do.</p><p>"I-i, please don’t call police on me. I will explain and don’t be mad," he was about to cry and the other boy could recognize from the tone of his.</p><p>"why would i call the police? Jesus christ i just want an explanation because i guess you aren’t that dumb to not do that kind of stuff on purpose or else you wouldn’t get the job," his mouth slowly turned into a small smile to calm the latter down.</p><p>"so i basically did that to get noticed by you and that worked so haha please don’t hate me, i’m sincerely sorry i know how to write your namet he right way."</p><p>The mood of this situation suddenly changed and both of them changed their facial expressions which made jeno feel better.</p><p>"oh i guess i understand? But why the fuck would you do it this way, jesus christ…"</p><p>They talked for a while and Renjun walked Jeno since they realized their houses are in the same way which made it easier and the boys had longer conversation thanks to that.</p><p>Thanks to this small accident a really big and happy friendship could happen. They talked to each other on daily basis through calls, texts and hang outing at various places. Both of them realized they really enjoyed company of each other and simply couldn’t understand how they befriended themselves that quickly. </p><p>Most of the time these two spent together was of course at the coffee shop and renjun’s apartment. He lived alone which was better than staying at Jeno’s where there would be his two roommates who could interrupt them anytime. Plus both of them enjoyed places that were quiet and that’s one of the things that jeno’s apartment wasn’t .</p><p>But they of course liked to spend time with more people which includes jeno’s roommates jaemin and donghyuck. He’s been friends with jaemin since kindergarten, where they dreamed about living together just like almost every friends did in this age. But since this is real life they don’t really live in a mansion with two horses like they thought they would but still, it’s nice to have him as a roommate. Donghyuck, on the other hand is just someone who needed two roommates immediately since his income isn’t enough for a flat like this.</p><p>Our Jeno has been trying to give Renjun some hints anytime he had a chance. They weren’t that clear but still somehow managed to get renjun more interested in jeno not in a friend way only. </p><p>His roommate, jaemin, immediately knew that something is not right so Jeno had to spill about his crush and all that happened. The boy laughed so hard but then promised he’d help him. Wasn’t sure how but yeah he would.</p><p>And it happened exactly one month after he told him that. The boys were in café and sat in the small garden that was apart of this shop. They chatted a lot, drank a really good coffee and ate delicious cakes. But it happened right when jeno decided to go on toilet.</p><p>Jaemin checked whether is Jeno really gone and then leaned to Renjun to tell him all of that he got to know and also pushed him to do the first move since Jeno is clearly a coward and i fit weren’t for jaemin nothing would happen.</p><p>I mean, Renjun lowkey expected that Jeno must like him more than just a friend but wasn’t really sure because it could‘ve be just Jeno being clingy towards his friends so he wasn’t risking anything. But now that he knew this the whole game changed for both of them.</p><p>He didn’t know how to do the first move. Should he just casually tell him that Jaemin told him or just confess to him so he would confess to him as well or do nothing? That was a lot of to think about. Renjun’s mind has been occupied by these thoughts for a few days now and Jeno clearly noticed that there’s something not right with him but everytime he asked Renjun would just answer that he’s tired or some kinda shit like that.</p><p>The historical moment in their relationship happened when they were at renjun’s. Just casually sitting on a couch and talking about random stuff.</p><p>"I mean, what’s up with you lately? You always answer me with some unlogical things. I’m not that dumb renjun" of course you aren’t.</p><p>His response took a bit longer and he was just looking from side to side in the meantime but not at Jeno. </p><p>"I…uhm I think that…"</p><p>Well, fuck it. It’ll be okay. Said Renjun to himself and came closer to Jeno, so close that their foreheads were almost touching and they were staring at each other quietly. It didn’t last more than ten seconds and Renjun finally broke the space between their faces and connected their lips. Jeno was for sure shocked. The other boy started panicking that it was just a prank on him and until he decided to open his mouth gently. It was soft and loving and worth that any of those words they could say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okayy, that's it. Stay healthy, safe and maybe follow me on twitter @yutavity .... haha maybe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>